With environment and energy problems becoming increasingly serious, the low-carbon and environment-friendly energy source has become an inevitable choice of future economic development. An electric vehicle as a representation of a new energy vehicle has been gradually developed and accepted by consumers and supported by the government. A power battery module which is a main power source of the new energy vehicle has been a major component and a key technology of the electric vehicle.
At present, the biggest bottleneck of development of the electric vehicle is a limitation of mileage. Simply increasing the number of batteries may increase the total power of a system, however, weight of the system is also increased and the cost of the system is also largely increased, therefore, improving energy density of the power battery module is good to break through the bottleneck. In a case that the energy density of a single battery can not be further improved due to restriction of development degree of the technology, the most effective way to improve the energy density of the power battery module and the mileage of the electric vehicle is to optimize constituent of components of the battery module, which is to reduce the volume and weight of the battery module as far as possible on the premise of ensuring the safety, stabilization and performance requirements. In addition, specifications of power source systems used by various types of electric vehicles have not yet form a uniform standard at present, sizes and shapes of installation spaces reserved for the power battery modules are different. In a case that multiple single batteries are adopted to form a battery module, flexibility of an insulating mother board is too low to achieve an assembly of different numbers of the single batteries and an assembly of the single batteries with different standards.
Therefore, it is a technical problem to be urgently solved by those skilled in the art that how to provide an insulating mother board to achieve the assembly of different numbers of the single batteries and the assembly of the single batteries with different standards.